Kekkai State Transformation
A power acquired when ones' spirit and physical powers manifest into a singular form through a catalyst unique to every person. It is a power common acquired by those bearing the Mark of Destiny, though it is rare for those to achieve mastery in the ability to utilize the Reikai no Jutsu forms. Overview The Kekkai State is the utilization and manifestation of the soul's true form. there are three requirements that need to be met in order to manifest the Ichi Reikai Jutsu(First Spirit Form}: * The Mark of Destiny bestowed upon an individual at birth by the Will of the Cosmos. * Sufficient spiritual training, potential and manifestation. * The proper catalyst that is unique to every individual. There are further Reikai Jutsu transformations as an individual progresses through training, as well as unique Reikai Jutsu Transformations that can be instigated via an outside source. Kekkai State Transformations Standard Kekkai State *'Ichi Reikai Jutsu' First Spirit Form: The first and foremost transformation absolutely required should one try achieve the Kyukyoku '''Reikai Jutsu. It is the materialized form of one's soul, physical entity and specialized catalyst melded together. Powers and ability are heavily dependent upon these three requirements. *'''Nii '''Reikai Jutsu' ''Second Spirit Form: This form is easily acquired by radically enhancing the priorities of either one of the three catalysts *'Cho '''Reikai Jutsu' Hyper Spirit Form: Access to this level of power forces the soul to recreate itself, either through spellcasting, training, or unconsciously while fighting in a state near death while in a weaker Reikai Jutsu( though the later is rather risky and doesn't guarantee one can naturally achieve this state in a conscious state without further training). The forms priorities can constantly evolve by further training one's spiritual power and potential, making this the most adaptable Reikai Jutsu transformation. *'''Kyukyoku '''Reikai Jutsu' ''Ultimate Spirit Form: The greatest (ordinary) Kekkai State. It is also otherwise known as Reikai Jutsu GrandMastery. Either one can achieve this form via numberous catalysts, such as Chireru Amakuni or inherit a Godly Soul or Spirits' true powers as in the case of Ryu Shinto. The powers produced from this form is considered to be a Third Dimensional Power or stronger. Abnormal Kekkai States *'Gaia Empowered '''Reikai Jutsu' Nature Empowered Spirit Form: Unique Kekkai States that mixes the spiritual potential requirement with the power of Gaia, or natural power, which grants the user with a beast-like kekkai state and augmented abilities. It is comparable to Lycanthropy. *'''Naraku '''Reikai Jutsu' ''Hell Spirit Form: By signing a contract with the King of Hell, one can automatically bypass the standard requirements for accessing the Kekkai State, becoming an instrument of destruction and death. Only Borero Amakuni attempt to unseat the forms power before being defeated by Ryu Shinto and Chireru Amakuni, who acquired their respective Kyukyoku Kekkai States in order to fight at an even level. *'Saigo no '''Reikai Jutsu' The Final Spirit Form: The most powerful of all the '''Reikai Jutsu, the user who has achieved the Kyukyoku '''Reikai Jutsu' has the capacity to interface with the '''Will of the Cosmos', the most absolute force in existence via limited means. It is considered the Final Spirit Form because should it be used, when its power expires, the user integrates with the Will of the Cosmos, effectively achieving the same result as dying. Category:Techniques Category:Kekkai State Practioner